Help Me
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: What if everything was like Inuyasha and they knew them?What would happen?


IKSM-bitch: Naruto/Inuyasha crossover!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga is a average 15 year old girl with a bad past.Hinata has long indigo hair that goes to her ass and pale violet eyes.Hinata never really had a happy child hood.When Hinata was just 6 years old she lost both of her parents in a car accident.Her older sister,Catherine Hyuuga,was 16 and her younger sister,Hanabi Hyuuga,was 5 at the time.Catherine gained full custody of both of her sisters thanks to their parents will.Catherine got a job as a police officer but got fired because of her sisters' needs. Catherine then got a job as a intern designer of a weapon/clothing company.Soon they found out that they have every right to it because of Kagome Higurashi,their very very distant cousin,they have rights to the Higurashi Shrine and H&H (Higurashi&Hyuuga) Corps.,the all time famous weapon/clothing company.Hinata and her sisters now live in Tokyo,Japan at Higurashi shrine. Hinata has yet to find some one to help and save her.

Hinata woke to the sounds of birds chirping._'Time to get up already?,'_Hinata thought as she sat up in her bed.She looked at her clock on her wall.6:00 am._'So fucking early.,'_Hinata thought getting out of her bed and walking across the room and out her bed room door.She walked down the hall to the bathroom and entered the bathroom.She's always the first one to wake up. And she lets her siblings sleep.Hinata began to run the water as she began to strip.She waited a few minutes before she turned off the water and climbed in.She cleaned her whole body and her hair and rinsed off before she got out.She wrapped her body in a white robe with her name in violet on the back.She walked out of the bath room and back down the hall to her room.Once in her room she took off her robe and put on some undergarments before putting on a white priestess kimono top and red priestess kimono pants.She walked out of her room,down the hall, and down the stairs.She walked over to the door and slipped on a pair of brown priestess sandals and reached up on a hook and grabbed a white ribbon and tied her hair in a low ponytail like a priestess.

She walked out the front door and closed it behind her.She walked across the shrine grounds over to the well house before entering the well house.She walked down the small steps and looked down the well."Kags.Inu.Shippo. San-bon.Roki-oki.Akira.Hurry up today please.," Hinata whispered down the well before grabbing a broom and walking out of the well house.She started to sweep around the shrine grounds.She hummed herself a little tune and began to dance as she sweeped the shrine grounds._'Wasn't Neji's bestfriend from Osaka supposed to be moving next door to me?Eh.That kid's not supposed to be coming until tomorrow,I think. What was the kid's name?Narukishi?Narishi?Eh, who gives a fuck?I certainly don't.I have enough fucking friends.,'_Hinata thought as she continued sweeping and humming."Come on Naruto!,"a brown haired boy screamed looking down the shrine steps."Neji?,"Hinata asked looking at the brown haired boy."Oi Hinata!I'd like you to meet my best friend!He came early!,"the boy exclaimed waving to Hinata as a blonde haired boy came to the top of the steps panting really hard.

Neji Hyuuga is a average 16 year old boy.Neji has short brown hair and pale white eyes.Neji is Hinata's older cousin.Neji was wearing a tan t-shirt and black shorts.Neji didn't always live in Tokyo.He lived in Osaka until he was 14 before he moved to Tokyo.He has a best friend named Naruto who was his only best friend in Osaka.

Naruto Uzumaki is a average 15 year old boy.Naruto has short blonde spikey hair and deep blue eyes.Naruto has 3 whisker marks on both sides of his face.Naruto was an orphan since birth and never knew his parents.His parents' best friend,Iruka Asuma,has been his gaurdian ever since he was born.Naruto and Iruka moved to Tokyo because almost every one in Osaka started to beat Naruto where ever they went after Neji left.Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Neji!,"Hinata exclaimed as she started to run at him,dropping the broom,and hugging Neji."Oi Hinata.,"Neji said hugging Hinata.Hinata and Neji have more of a brother and sister bond than a cousin bond.Hinata released Neji and smiled at him before putting a frown on her face as she looked at Naruto.Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously._'What's with this girl that Neji wanted me to meet?He said that she's his cousin and really nice but this girl is creeping me out.One minute she's all happy to Neji but frowns when she looks at me.,'_Naruto thought as Neji grinned."Hinata this is Naruto Uzumaki,my best friend from Osaka.Naruto this is Hinata Hyuuga,my cousin.,"Neji said grinning.Naruto stuck out his hand for her to shake but Hinata just stared at it.Naruto pulled his hand back and looked at her clothing."Priestess clothing?," Naruto asked confused."I'm one of the 4 priestesses of the shrine.,"Hinata said frowning before she walked over to the broom,picking it up, and beginning to sweep again."So is what Neji says is true about your distant cousin Kagome being a half demon and stuff?,"Naruto asked."Yes it is.Why?,"Hinata asked sweeping."I thought he was pulling my leg.I think it's cool.,"Naruto said grinning his fox like grin."Neji,they're gonna come through the well at 10.,"Hinata said smiling at Neji."Okay.It's now 7.,"Neji said looking at his cell. Hinata walked over to the well house and walked inside.Hinata put the broom back in its place and walked back out of the well house and over to Neji and Naruto."Come with me when I inspect the shrine and pray for those who have not found their way to the light and those who are forever gone.,"Hinata said as she began walking all over the shrine grounds with Neji and Naruto in tow. Naruto watched as she looked closely at every part of the shrine and soon Neji started to do the same."You can help if you want Naruto.,"Neji said praying.Naruto nodded before putting on a clueless face."Um...What am I supposed to do again?,"Naruto asked."Your supposed to inspect the shrine for any desigrating and to pray for the dead to have a peaceful afterlife and for the dead that have not gone to the afterlife yet to have a safe journey to the afterlife.,"Hinata said softly. "Oh ok.,"Naruto said and began to do as he was told.

-2 hours later-9:00 am.

They began walking back to main shrine grounds when they heard yelling."HINATA! NEJI!,"a female voice boomed all over the shrine. "Dammit Sakura.,"Hinata muttered as they ran to the source of the yelling."Sakura shut the hell up! Do you want to wake up my sisters?!,"Hinata hissed as they stopped infront of a pink haired girl and a bunch of other kids."Sorry.,"the pink haired girl said smiling nervously.Soon everyone was introduced.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: i know it doesn't really seem that good but it gets better!i promise! PLZ REVIEW! 


End file.
